Esclarecendo o passado
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Numa tarde em que Harry e Ron ficam cuidando das crianças, Rose ouve uma conversa e quer saber como os pais se conheceram. - RH


-Tem certeza de que vocês dois vão ficar bem?- Hermione perguntou, enquanto vestia o casaco.

-Tenho. Não sei por que vocês duas se preocupam tanto, eu e Harry somos absolutamente responsáveis.- Ron respondeu, dando um beijo na esposa.

-Vamos, Mione. Tenho certeza de que não pode ser pior que da última vez.- Ginny disse enquanto arrumava a bolsa.

[i]*~*~*Flash-back*~*~*[/i]

Hermione abriu a porta de sua casa e levou um susto. Seus livros estavam todos espalhados e alguns rasgados. As paredes tinham sinais de queimaduras, além de uma gosma estranhamente verde que escorria.

-Ronald Weasley! Que bagunça é essa dentro da [i]minha[/i] casa!!!

Ron apareceu na porta que separava a sala da cozinha. Estava com marcas de queimaduras no rosto e as roupas chamuscadas.

-Ah, Mione. É que eu e o Harry...a gente queria mostrar pras crianças um brinquedo novo que o George inventou...

-E vocês precisavam fazer isso na [i]minha[/i] sala?

-Mas é que...

-E o Harry, cadê?- ela perguntou, bufando.

-Está lá no quintal, lendo uma história pras crianças.- Ron, respondeu, feliz pela mudança de assunto.

-Ah, claro! A atividade calma e limpa vocês fazem lá fora e a que destrói e suja a casa é feita aqui dentro?

Houve uma briga muito grande em que Harry e Ron só ouviram os sermões nervosos das esposas.

Depois desse incidente, Ron e Harry tiveram que dormir no Caldeirão Furado por duas semanas até a ira de Hermione e Ginny passar.

[i]*~*~*Fim do Flash-back*~*~*[/i]

-Ginny, você sabe que eu demorei cinco horas inteiras pra arrumar aquela bagunça, não sabe?

-Sei, Mione. Vamos logo, senão não dá tempo de passar em todas as lojas.

Depois que Ron fechou a porta da casa, Harry perguntou:

-E aí? O que fazemos com um adolescente e quatro crianças?

Ron se sentou no sofá e falou:

-O James já disse que está escrevendo cartas pra namorada dele,...

-Caramba, se parece mais com o avô do que com o pai!

-...Albus pretende ler livros. E agora só nos resta saber o que querem Rose, Lily e Hugo.

-A Rose não podia ler um livro ou sei lá?- Harry perguntou esperançoso, sabendo do hobby da sobrinha.

-Não, ela já leu todos os livros que pedem na lista de Hogwarts.

-Parece a mãe.- comentou Harry.

-É. Só espero que no trem ela não conheça dois garotos babacas e depois comece a namorar com um deles. Eu não ia aceitar minha filha namorando com qualquer um.

-É mesmo! Você e a Mione começaram assim. Eu nem lembrava mais disso.

-Papai, me conta essa história?

Rose estava encostada no batente da porta escutando tudo o que seu pai e seu tio falavam.

-Rose! Sabia que é feio escutar conversa dos outros?

-Eu sei - ela ruborizou -, mas é que nunca ninguém me contou como foi que você e a mamãe se conheceram.

-É verdade. - concordou Harry.

-Então, eu vou colocar seu irmão e sua prima pra fazerem alguma coisa e depois volto pra te contar a história. Não comece sem mim, Harry!

Alguns minutos depois, Ron voltou.

-E aí, o que fez com eles?

-Deixei os dois brincando de vassouras e xadrez-bruxo. – e, diante do olhar indagador de Harry, ele acrescentou - O Hugo é bem inteligente, eu ensinei ele a jogar.

-Mas a Lily não sabe!

-Uma ótima chance pro Hugo ensinar. Onde estávamos?

-Eu queria saber como você e mamãe se conheceram.- Rose disse, colocando a mão na bochecha e olhando pro pai.

-Bom, a gente se conheceu no trem, indo pra Hogwarts no primeiro ano.

-Na verdade, eu e seu pai também nos conhecemos lá, mas não gostamos muito da Hermione naquela época. Ela era um pouco metida.- contou Harry.

-E como vocês começaram a conversar?

-Eu tinha um rato e estava tentando um feitiço nele. Aí sua mãe apareceu e disse que ela sabia fazer feitiços porque tinha lido "todos os livros da lista e mais alguns recomendados". - Ron imitou, com voz de falsete.

Rose riu.

-A gente não conversou até o Dia das Bruxas, quando apareceu um trasgo e eu, seu pai e sua mãe derrubamos ele. Então, ficamos amigos.

-Mas não é isso que eu quero saber! - exigiu Rose.

-O que é, então? - perguntou Ron.

-Quero saber quando foi que vocês se apaixonaram e quando foi o primeiro beijo de vocês.

Harry olhou espantado para a sobrinha.

-Rose, você é meio pequena pra isso...

-Tenho 11 anos.

-Caramba! Já? Eu achei que você ainda tinha 8! - Harry se surpreendeu.

-Eu já sou quase uma adolescente. Isso está escrito nas leis trouxas: "É considerado um adolescente aquele que tem entre 12 e 18 anos." Portanto, falta só um ano pra eu ser realmente uma adolescente. - ela sorriu, com cara inocente.

-Onde você aprendeu isso, Rose? - foi a vez de Ron se surpreender.

-Eu achei uns livros sobre leis na casa do vovô Granger. Então, vão me contar ou não? - seu olhar correu do pai para Harry.

-Que acha, Harry?

-Por mim não tem problema. Sabe, você não vai contar nada demais. Foi só um beijo, o que vem depois é que ainda não pode.

-Não precisa, eu sei o que vem depois. A fabricação dos bebês. - Rose revirou os olhos.

-Ótimo! Vamos contar isso antes que a menina peça mais. - Ron lançou um olhar assustado para filha. - Eu me apaixonei pela Mione acho que no começo do segundo ano ou no final do primeiro, não tenho certeza...

-Eu sempre soube, só de olhar pra vocês dois. – Harry comentou.

-Eu demorei pra aceitar isso. Achei que ela não fosse gostar de mim. Ainda mais depois do "famoso Viktor Krum".

-O jogador de quadribol? Aquele velho feio? - Rose perguntou.

Harry e Ron riram.

-É. Ele foi o primeiro namorado da sua mãe, os dois foram juntos no Baile de Inverno.

Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Ainda bem que eu não sou filha dele, senão eu não seria bonita assim. Mas...e o beijo?

-Ah!!!Esse demorou pra acontecer, Rose. - Harry disse.

-Por que? - a menina se interessou, olhando para o tio e ignorando a cara ruborizada do pai.

-Seu pai era um lerdo, tinha medo de se declarar pra Mione. Sua mãe só esperava ele. Um ou dois anos antes de eles começarem a namorar, seu pai começou a dar umas investidas nela.

-E como foi?

-Seu pai disse alguma coisa sobre defender elfos domésticos...

-Mamãe é fissurada neles. - Rose revirou os olhos.

-...então ela pulou no pescoço do seu pai. Isso foi durante a Guerra, eu demorei pra conseguir separar os dois.

-Ah, eu sei. Aquela guerra contra Tio Voldy.

-Da onde você tirou isso, Rose?

-Achei legal. Fui eu que fiz. - ela deu de ombros.

Harry foi tomado por um acesso de riso. Rose não entendeu.

-É que na época em que o "Tio Voldy" tomava conta do mundo bruxo, todo mundo tinha medo de dizer o nome dele. E agora, crianças ficam fazendo piadas sobre ele.

-Rose!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Albus gritou do segundo andar.

-Preciso ir. O Albus vai me mostrar como ele fez uma poção super-legal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Algumas horas depois, Hermione e Ginny chegaram em casa cheias de sacolas.

-Espero que tudo esteja no lugar desta vez.

Ginny abriu a porta e deu um grito. As paredes estavam cheias de poção laranja escorrendo e o chão cheio de penas dos travesseiros rasgados.

-Ronald Weasley, eu vou te matar!

-Harry Potter, o que você fez aqui?

Cinco crianças cobertas de poção laranja disseram em coro:

-Vai começar tudo de novo...

N/A:Espero que tenha ficado boa. Eu escrevi essa fic já faz mais de um ano e nunca tive coragem de publicar.

Bjxx!!!

FIM


End file.
